1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention related to controlling a home network device, and more particularly, to controlling at least one home network device by using a rich site summary (RSS) service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network is a physical network technology in which all electric and electronic products, used in the home are connected to one another through a single wired and/or wireless system and thus can be controlled regardless of time and place. A home network also performs automatic control functions such as exchanging information, monitoring, providing security, and remotely controlling home appliances. FIG. 1 is a block diagram for explaining a conventional method of controlling a home network device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a terminal 110, a remote control server 120, and a home network 130 are connected to one another via the Internet.
First, when a user logs into the remote control server 120 by using the terminal 110, the remote control server 120 analyzes log-in information in order to determine whether the user has been authorized to control home network devices. Examples of the terminal 110 include a mobile phone, a personal computer (PC), a personal data assistant (PDA), etc.
When it is determined by the remote control server 120 that the user has authorization to control home network devices included in the home network 130, the user is able to transmit a control command for controlling the home network devices to the remote control server 120.
The terminal 110 transmits the control command to the remote control server 120, which then transmits the control command to the home network 130.
The home network 130 controls the home network devices according to the control command received from the remote control server 120.
A protocol is defined when the control command is transmitted between the terminal 110, the remote control server 120, and the home network 130. The control command is transmitted and received according to the protocol. As described above, in related art, when a control command for achieving home network control is transmitted, a protocol should be necessarily defined, and the control command should be transmitted according to the protocol.